Purer Forms Of Darkness
by Lostn4gotinAngel
Summary: Takes place after the end of the last season of Buffy. Buffy lives in Italy when suddenly she wakes up in an alley in L.A. seven months later with no memory of anything that happened in those months. Buffy takes her delema to the only man who ever underst
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer- _I don't own any of the main characters.**

**_Rating-_ I rated it M just in case. Can't be to safe you know**

**_Distribution-_ Like all my other stories you can have them but just ask and tell me where their going. please.**

**_Pairings-_ B/A; There was never any B/S. B/S were just friends. There might be other pairings later. Like S? but right now I'm still contemplating.**

**_FeedBack- _Yes please. The only wayI'll keep updating is if I get your opinions. Good or Bad I don't care as long asI get it.**

**_Note-_ This story has been revised. Itwas on here before under "Something You Can't Believe" butI took it off togive it a, big/ little depends onyour opinion, makeover.**

****

****

****

**_ Prologue _**

Buffy woke up with an army of sledge hammers wrecking havoc in her skull. Bracing herself against the nearest wall, she tried to clear her mind. _What the Hell,_ Buffy thought as a tsunami size wave nausea drove her to her knees and gray spots swarmed her vision. Her world tilted and blurred as flashbacks hit her.

_** FLASHBACK:**_

_**Italy--- August 23, 2003 **_

It was a Beautiful night, a full moon casts an ethereal glow over the trees and marble carved statues in the cemetery. The crickets' song played in the background as Buffy walked over the gravel path leading out of the cemetery to a near by park.

Buffy was walking home after a long day of work. She was caught up in her thoughts about everything thing that had happened since SunnyDale was destroyed. Dawn moved to England to study to be a watcher and Willow was on a spiritual retreat in a different dimension.

Giles, Andrew, and Faith had set up shop in the old watcher headquarters and were training the new slayers in, also, England where Xander owned a carpentry business. Buffy herself had a spacious loft with a spectacular view of old Venice and was currently teaching a kick-boxing class at night.

Buffy was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps until it was to late. Her last thought was about Giles called earlier to tell her about the L.A. gang and Angel's new gig as Wolfram n' heart's new boss before everything went black.

_**END FLASH  
**_

Buffy shook her head and looked around how did I get here? In an alley? In L.A.? She slowly stood and began to walk towards the open end of the dark, grungy alley. When she reached the street her senses were over whelmed by the bright lights and crazed noise of L.A.'s night life.

Buffy stumbled back, nearly knocking over a newspaper stand. Blocking her eyes from the sharp lights allowing her eyes to adjust, she picked up a paper and read the date March 30, 2004. _Oh shit._

**_ Chapter 1 _**

Buffy couldn't believe what see was seeing. _This has got to be some kinda trick, _she thought, _It has to be. _Buffy leaned on the wall by the paper stand, trying to remember anything that could help her remember were she was for the past seven months, but the million people around her made it hard to concentrate. The streets pulsating with life.

A couple walked closely by her. The warmth and strange beat coming from the pair made her stomach growl. _Weird, maybe just hungry... can remember how long since I've eaten. _Shaking off the thought she walked further up the street looking for Angel's new law firm._ Maybe Angel can help me._

****

**_---------Wolfram n' heart - three days earlier--------_**

"Wes, Gunn, have you got anything on the 'thing' that Giles said has killed over seventy people for the last few months?" Angel asked. "Well," Wes was cut off by Spike "Peaches, you've been yellin' 'bout this for months and we've gotten nowhere. The bloody bent is harder to find than a bloody needle in a hay stack."

"Spike, no one asked you." Angel said annoyed. "Well if someone did ask lil' ole me once in a while we'd probably have this mystery solved. I mean it's not like this 'thing's' different then any other we've faced." "Well actually if I may, Mr. Giles said this 'thing' has the strength, agility, and is faster then any vampire or slayer on record." Fred interrupted the three men.

"Giles also thinks this 'thing', whatever it is, could be the bring-er of the end of the human race, or the beginning of a new era. Either way I don't think he sounded happy about it" Fred let them chew on that little bit of information.

"Uh guys," Wes was interrupted yet again, this time by Angel. "See, this is why we have to find our mystery demon and kill it, What is it Wes?" Angel acknowledging a very aggravated Wesley. "It seems our 'mystery' evil has vanished. The killings have completely stopped and there haven't been any more reported since, let me see here," He looked over the printout. "Since three 'o clock this morning."

"Are you telling me this thing just disappeared?" Angel asked looking at the charts in Wesley's hand. "Can it do that?" Gunn asked from the door. "Well, obviously they can you ninny, cuz it just did." Spike sighed.

**_ -------Present------_**

Buffy walked toward the colossal steel, marble and glass building. The Wolfram n Heart symbol, she saw, was carved into the white marble slab above the revolving glass door. As she entered her senses were immediately alerted to any signs of danger. Walking up to the front desk Buffy asked for directions to Angel's office. The secretary had long white hair, onyx colored eyes, and yellow tented skin.

_Demon, _Buffy's senses screamed. He told her to take the elevator to the thirtieth floor. Turning, she went in the direction the demon had said. She found the elevator and took it to the designated floor. Coming out of the elevator, Buffy found herself surrounded by six heavily armed guards. _Oh great_.

Harmony bursts through the double doors to Angel's office. "Boss, I just got word there's something extremely powerful in the building." She said in a rush."Get the guards to investigate tell them not to attack unless forced to." Angel replied collecting the open files off his desk and handing them to Wesley.

"O.K. but," Gunn burst through the doors interrupting Harmony mid-sentance. "The things whipping our guards ass-es" "Why did they attack." Angel asked furiously as they ran out of the office. Angel stopped dead in his tracks as they rounded the corner. Buffy through the last guard into the wall knocking him out. "Buffy?" Angel asked

Looking up at the sound of her name she asked, "Angel, what the hells with the welcoming committee?" "Buffy." Angel said dazed. "Well I'm glade we got that part cleared up." She huffed. "I'm sorry Buffy, it's just, well I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

Before Buffy could answer she was once again surrounded by huge, muscular men ready to attack. "Do you guys _really _want to get your ass-es kicked too?" Buffy asked as she did a round house kick to the mid-section of the first guy that came at her. She dodged the next attack and countered in with her own series of jabs and kicks.

Within three minuets all ten of the men were down for the count. Gunn, Wes, and Harmony stood in awe at the sight. Buffy stood dusting herself off and directed her focus on Angel who was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You know I'm starting to get very, _very _annoyed at all this. All I wanted is to get to your office no trouble for Buffy right? _Wrong_, I get off the damned elevator only to be attacked by your goons. Damn it Angel, What the hells going on here." Buffy's voice had risen with every word she punched out. Gunn, Wes, Harmony, and Angel stared at her with their mouths practically hitting the floor.

"What the _hell_ are you all staring at?" Before anyone could answer her, Spike walked in the room ranting "Well here you all are I've been looking everywhere there's something here and, _bloody hell _Slayer what's wrong with your eyes?" Spike exclaimed in surprise when he saw Buffy's glowing red eyes.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my eyes?" Buffy asked as she looked around for a mirror. "There glowin' all bloody red." Spike said walking cautiously closer to get a better look. "No that can't be," Buffy said walking past the AI team who quickly stepped out of her way. She looked at her reflection in the elevators shinny doors, and saw that they _were _blood red. _Oh. My. Gods_. Buffy thought as the world faded to black.


	2. Chapters 24

1

_**Chapter 2**_

Buffy fell unconsciously into Angel's waiting arms. He placed Buffy on the couch in his office. It was then her noticed the darts sticking out of Buffy's neck. He look around the room to see who fired the tranquilizers. **Harmony?** He was about to say something but Spike beat him to the punch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Harm? It's Buffy." Spike questioned Harmony as she put the gun back on the shelf. "Well she was, like, freaking out. Plus she's all glow-y eyed, and don't kill me I was just trying to help." Harmony said raising her hands in surrender backing out of the room.

"It's Buffy. You can't just," "It's better her be out until we can figure what's wrong with her." Angel interrupted Spike's ranting "It's just like you to be going 'round doing what's '_best_' for her." Enraged Angel vamped out and slammed Spike into the nearest wall, pinning him there. "Since when did any one ask _your _opinion on anything." Angel growled.

Spike knew that murderous look that was now in Angel's eye, he'd seen it before in Angelus's. Smartly Spike said nothing until Angel through him on the floor closest to the door. "Well, don't expect me to be here to pick up the pieces this time when you rip her heart out doin what you think's _best_ for her." Spike glanced over at the couch were Buffy was now sleeping. "She's like a sister to me you know." With that Spike left the office, leaving Angel with his thoughts.

Wesley decided to speak, breaking the awkward silence by asking what his fellow employees were dying to ask. "Angel, if you don't mind me asking, maybe we should have Fred run some tests. Maybe call Giles, tell them what is happening?" Looking at Buffy, Angel replied "No, let's wait until she wakes up. I'll take her to my room."

"Angel, do you think that's wise man, what if she wakes up pissed?" Gunn asked "I'll deal with that when it happens. Right now I think it's best you all go home for the night, get some sleep it's late. I'll call you if anything changes." After they said their goodbyes, Angel gently picked up Buffy taking her over to his private elevator and up to his room.

Once there he placed Buffy in his bed and pulled a chair beside the bed. Gently, as if not to disturb her sleeping form Angel picked up her small hand and placed it in his, moving a piece of hair away from her face with his other. He noticed her breathing was off apart and less frequent then usual **What happened to you love? **Angel thought

_**-----Buffy's dream-----**_

It was hot, it felt as if she was on fire, but at the same time as cold as ice. The air smelled like copper and burning wood. Buffy's eyes shot open at the sound of clanking metal and blood curling screams.

It was dark, the only illumination was coming from the opposite wall where a low fire was burning in a gigantic stone fireplace in the spacious room casting it in an eerie glow.

The glossy wood floors were a rich red-brown color and the windows were draped in heavy crushed black velvet. There were only three things wrong with the room, Buffy noted:

First there was no furniture in the room. Second, the walls were cement, and three pain filled moans were coming from the form chained to the far corner. _What?_ Buffy thought squinting her eyes to get an a better look, when another dark figure walked into the room.

Buffy's insides clenched at the amount of power rolling off it. She heard the it speak and the it sounded... _female_? "Now, what's a matter don't you wanna play some more?" The female asked playfully walking to the chained figure.. The chained figure moaned and begged for the pain to stop. Buffy tried to move to help but found she also was chained, and struggled.

Buffy stopped struggling when she heard the female laugh. It sounded familiar, but yet the sound made her blood turned to ice. The female abruptly stopped laughing. "Awe, dose the human not wanna play any more?" Grabbing the human by the neck, she twisted the chains ripping them from the wall and through the human across the room.

The human hit the wall closest to the fireplace with a sickening 'thwack' and landed on the floor dead. Buffy stared frozen in place at the sight before her. The female walked over to the body, kicking it into the fire causing the fire to blaze higher.

The smell of burning flesh had bail rising in Buffy's throat. "Well there's more were that came from." Turning the female stared directly at Buffy; making Buffy scream in terror for the female was...

_**Chapter 3**_

"Buffy wake up," Angel shook Buffy a little harder. She shot up screaming and swinging. Before Angel could stop her, Buffy had him pinned to the wall. "Buffy. Buffy it's all right it's me, Angel." She loosened her vice grip on Angel's throat. "Angel?"

"Yeah, you were moaning in your sleep. I've been trying to in to wake you up for the last rive minuets, what were you dreaming about?" Angel asked rubbing his sore throat, leading Buffy back to sit on the bed.

Buffy thought, what had she been dreaming? She looked you at Angel. "I-I don't remember" "Well, it must have been something really bad because I've only seen you like that twice before" Angel said looking at Buffy with concern.

Buffy looked at Angel tring to figure out her dream when the situation from earlier dawned on her. "My eyes were glowing red. what happened I don't remember anything after seeing that." "Harmony shot you with a tranquilizer gun."

"Harmony? As in the same ditsy Harmony from high school turned vampire Harmony?" "Yeah, that'd be the one." "Can this get any weirder? First I wake up at night in an alley," "An alley? What do you mean you woke you in an alley." "Exactly what I said I woke up in an alley, but the last thing I remember was seven months ago when I was walking home and everything went black."

"What do you mean seven months ago? You were here seven months ago" Angel said not quite masking his hurt. "No I was at home in Italy, well walking home when everything went black, then I wake up here in L.A. in an alley with a major headache." "How'd you know its been seven months later?"

"Well, when I was back in Italy in was August 23. When I woke up in the alley I saw a paper it said March 30th. That's to day." Buffy concluded. "Actually that was yesterday night." Angel corrected. Buffy looked at the clock it read 6:45 pm.

Sighing Buffy finished her story "So anyway after that, I thought I was going out of my mind and decided to come see you, ask for help, and well you know the rest." And he did, he'd seen it, but what to do now?

_**------ Next morning, Angel's office -------**_

"So she didn't remember anything at all?" Wesley questioned. "No" Angel said simply. "How peculiar she wakes up ready to kill you, thinking she's killing something in her dream, but doesn't remember a thing. Usually she remembers these types of things." "Maybe she's just having freak out over the fact that her eyes glowed." Gunn thought out loud. Everyone stared at him.

"O.K. maybe not, but you can't stand there and tell me that seven months ago. Buffy. _ The_ slayer, disappeared without a trace or anybody knowing; then suddenly one night appear here, in L.A." Gunn pointed out. "Boy, you've got a lot to learn about me."

Everyone turned to see Buffy enter the room. "So talking about me behind my back hasn't changed I see. My life is an enigma that everyone just loves to talk about. " "Buffy," "Yes" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"We weren't talking about you, just the situation your in." Angel continued watching as she slid by him to sit on top of his desk."What's the diff?" Buffy replied coolly, staring directly at Angel causing him to fidget.

"Eh, Buffy we were only trying to get the facts straight. Angel was just filling us in on what you told him last night." Fred stated hoping to get Angel out of the spot light, it worked. Buffy's cold gaze locked on to Fred.

"Oh, ok. Well what do ya think, besides me being crazy?" She finished the statement looking at Gunn who suddenly found his shoes very interesting. "Well, eh, we think some tests are," Wes was cut off by Buffy jumping to her feet.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think I'm gonna let this place poke and probe me. If you think that your out of your mind." Buffy hissed crossing her arms over her chest, her result face firmly in place.

"Buffy, you've been gone _seven _months without anybody knowing then wake up in an alley with no memory of anything that happened in those months. I believe some test wouldn't hurt." Wesley stated logically.

"Fred would be administering the tests." Angel quickly before Buffy could protest, she seemed to think about it briefly. Before she could answer Wesley spoke up. "Ah, wait seven months ago." "Yes Wes seven months ago, we're past this." Buffy said annoyed.

"Yes, but during those seven months you disappeared, almost to the day, we had trouble with this thing that also disappeared two days before you came here." "What are you saying?" She asked cautiously. "You think Buffy's disappearance had something to do with that?" Angel questioned, rolling the idea in his head. It all fit. **But how? **Angel thought.

"I'm just speculating, it all fits, but it's the only lead we have at the moment." Wesley said looking at Buffy.

_**Chapter 4**_

Buffy sat in the cold lab chair while Fred attached a white strip to her head that were connected to a bunch of wires. The wires were hooked up to a gigantic T.V. screen. Angel, Gunn, Wes were standing across from it. Nervous Buffy asked "S- so, uh, what's this test supposed to do again?" "Well, the wires create a electric current that shocks your subconscious mind into bringing up old or forgotten memories,

"Then with the help of magic, images or short 'movies' will be pulled out of your subconscious mind and played on the screen. You'll be in a trance and I'll be asking you questions trying to get the answers from were your mind is blocking them." Taking a deep breath Buffy calmed herself. _It'll be fine _"Ok let's do this."

Buffy strapped to a metal table and put into trance. Fred turned on the machine. Images poured onto the screen. Buffy's brief child hood was one of the fist things they saw. Pictures of her running around playing with friends, laughing and carefree. Flashes of her being called, old friends leaving, her parents fighting, and her first watcher dying.

Then, Buffy walked on the screen. Her hair was loose and curled hanging down her back, she was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants, chunky black heels, and a blood red silk low-cut, sleeveless top.

Looking at everyone, she asked. "What do you want?" Angel looked at Fred "What is that?" Screen Buffy answered. "I'm Buffy's subconscious mind." "Oh." "I'll ask again what do you want?" Buffy repeated a little annoyed. "We want to know what happened to you over the time you disappeared, and why." Angel stated."Ok, here goes."

The screen flashed, Angelus popped on the screen taunting Buffy and killing her friends, trying to break her. Xander blaming her for everything Angelus did. Buffy crying alone in her room. The police shooting at her after the scene at the school. Spike's alliance with her. Her mom kicking her out.

Then it flash to the scene with Ackathla, the fight between her and Angelus, and Angel getting his soul back. Her kissing him telling him she loved him then shoving a sword trough him.

Buffy walking out of the mansion, falling to the floor in a wreck of helpless, heart breaking sobs. Then her boarding a bus and seeing the 'you are now leaving Sunnydale, come back soon' sign.Lastly Buffy renting a dinky, ratty apartment in down town L.A.

The screen went black and the subconscious Buffy came back on. "Is that it?" Fred, Wes, and Gunn were staring at Angel who's face was colored with complete anguish and anger, hating himself and the Scooby's for allowing Buffy to go through that. **And I** **never knew.** Angel thought sadly.

"Uh, no that's not what I meant." Fred answered the screen Buffy. "Then what _did _you mean?" Buffy asked. Angel spoke before Fred had the chance. **I have to know.** "What happened after I left?" "After you left? Are you sure you want ro know?" Screen Buffy asked with a pinch of hurt and sadness in her voice. Angel responded without thinking. "Yes, please, I-I" Screen Buffy interrupted. "Very well."

The screen cut to Buffy and Angel giving each other one last look, then him turning and leaving. Then Buffy waking up tears streaming down her face, calling for Angel. Buffy patrolling the cemeteries. Looking worn and tired, with deep purple circles under her eyes. Her hair and eyes lost their shine.

Flash to a came vampire out of no where attacked her, she barely put up a fight. The vamp had her pinned down and was moving in for kill when Giles popped out of no were staking the vampire.

Flash to Giles yelling at Buffy for her not eating or sleeping, for patrolling non-stop and putting herself in dangerous situations. Buffy shrugged it off saying she didn't care, that she'd rather die. Cut to Buffy crying by Giles's bedside at the hospital, her saying she was sorry for the vampire because was suppose to kill her, and she'd stop being self-destructive if he lived.

Flash to her starting college, her putting on fake smiles and laughing at the right moments, lying to her friends. Flash to the 'forgotten day'. Then to Buffy dating Riley, never saying she loved him back when he said it only dodging it with 'yeah-s' and 'me too-s'.

Then her life spinning down from there. Glory. Buffy's mom dying. Dawn being the key. Buffy going catatonic. Buffy diving from the tower, leaving the world behind. Flash to Heaven, then Buffy digging out of her grave to face the world yet again.

The screen went black and Buffy was back. "I think you've seen enough of that don't you?" She asked everyone in the room, who by now had tears in their eyes except Angel who had turned from the T.V. shaking with a barley controlled rage.

"I told you you wouldn't want to know. I advise you consider that before you open anther door you can't close." Angel looked at the Buffy 'sleeping' on the table. **Please believe I only wanted you to be happy love. **Angel begged her in his head.

"Have you ever thought I would have been happier with you, Angel?" The screen Buffy shocked Angel by reading his thoughts, but before he could ask Wesley asked what they came to find out, "For the past seven months Buffy, you, disappeared where did you go? what happened? Why did you wake up in the alley?" "Good bye" The screen Buffy said as rge screen went black.

Before anyone could say anything, the screen flashed to life yet again.


	3. Chapter 56

**_Chapter 5- 6_**

Buffy was walking home when something knocked her out. Buffy's eyes were blurry when she woke up. _Where am I? _She thought as she looked around. She was laying on a hard, cold floor, but when she tried to stand she fell down dizzy.

She reached up to touched her burning neck, feeling something wet she pulled her hand back. Looking at her hand she discovered her own blood. _Shit._ Fighting the urge to panic, Buffy stood up slowly with the help of the near by wall.

Now in a somewhat steady standing position Buffy took in her surroundings trying to find the best means of escape. The room was huge. The floor she'd been lying on was black marble with veins of red running through it.

The red seemed to move with life giving it look of free flowing blood. Heavy looking blood red velvet drapes covered the windows that were wider than two of her arm spans and, seemingly, six times taller tan her 5'2 frame.

There was an enormous, intricately carved, stone fireplace burning at the opposite end of the room with gargoyles, grinning ghoulishly with ivory fangs, carved into the mantle.

The room smelled like vanilla and cinnamon and charred wood. _Where am I? _She wondered again. Buffy was startled when a rich, silky voice answered her unasked question. "You're in my home."

Buffy looked around for who the voice belonged to, not seeing anyone. "I'm sorry- I didn't know, so if you don't mind I'll be leaving now." Buffy bit back a scream of surprise when the person the voice belonged to stood right in front of her. He was a tall one, subtly built, more wiry, and limber. He had medium length curly, blue-black hair, onyx eyes, and olive skin.

_Vampire _Buffy thought immediately. "I do mind" the vampire said holding Buffy in his arms. "What do you want with me?" Buffy asked a little worried because the blood loss couldn't keep her standing, yet alone fight a vamp at full stregth. "What I want," the vampire seemed to ponder the question then gave Buffy a grin that could put the stone gargoyles to shame. "To kill you of course."

Buffy's stomach dropped, but she didn't struggle. "How do you plan on doing that?" Buffy asked her anger growing as she gathered her sapping energy to fight. The vampire laughed and looked at her. "Oh little one, how little you know. I might want to keep you, " Buffy interrupted him "Are you like a fan of Dracula, because I heard the same crap from him years ago. Right before I kicked his ass." The last word coming out as a hiss as she tried to pull out of his vice like grip. A wave of dizziness caused her legs to nearly gave out. "Oh good one Buff, I wouldn't try that again if I where you, the blood loss will go to your head. Again."

Buffy gave it another go, she kicked out knocking them both to the floor. _Stake. Stake, I need a stake. _Buffy thought frantically, as she struggled to get to her feet. By the time Buffy gotten to her feet the vampire was laughing and coming toward her.

Buffy kicked out flipping the vamp to the ground again, but before she could blink she was pinned under him. _No. _Buffy's head screamed, but it was no use she couldn't move. Buffy's eyes filled as she felt the stake she always carried digging into her back. Looking into her killers eyes, She thought of those she loved, and hoped they knew she loved them.

The vampire smiled moving a few strands of hair out her face whipping a single fallen tear. "Hush now love. I wasn't sure I would keep you when I saw you in Italy, but now," The vamp trailed off and Buffy's eyes widened at the realization dawned on her. He wasn't going to _kill _her. He was going to _turn _her.

_No. No anything but that. _Her mind begged. "No" Buffy said as more tears fell down her cheeks. The vampire swooped down to her neck and licked it making Buffy cringe. "It only hurts for a moment." With that he bit down causing Buffy to gasp in pain, then blackout.

Knowing that he had moments before Buffy's heart completely stopped her cut open his arm and forced blood down her throat.

Before long Buffy's eyes snapped open as she gripped his arm looking him straight in the eyes. He watched as her eyes slowly turned red as she drank. Soon he began to feel light headed, and ripped his arm away from her. Buffy convulsed on the floor for a few minutes before her whole body went slack. The vampire pulled himself from the floor and went to get some blood; it would be a while before she'd wake up. Or so he thought.

As soon as he left the room Buffy's eyes shot open, she sat up and looked around, not quite remembering why should be so pissed at her sire. _But she would find out._ Buffy smiled and slipped her hand in the waistband of her pants and produced the forgotten stake. _This is gonna be fun _Buffy thought, her eyes glowing red.

The vampire walked back into the room, stopping in his tracks when he didn't see Buffy were he'd left her. "Where'd you go?" He said standing in the middle of the room. "Right behind you _love_." Buffy mocked slamming her 'sire' into a wall. Letting him drop to the floor Buffy stepped back and watched her 'sire' scramble into a sitting position.

"Your up Buff, good. Come there's so much I'll have to teach you, your purpose" The vampire said holding out his hand thinking she was hungry. Buffy smiled flexing her aura causing her 'sire' to shrink further into the wall, retracting his offered hand.

"Ya know, I just don't see that happening" Buffy said. "Oh? You think so?." Buffy smiled again, and before the vampire could blink Buffy had him by the throat dangling two feet off the ground.

"Oh I _know _so, cuz from the looks of it," Buffy brought him down closer to her face "I'm _much _more powerful then you are." Buffy mocked in a child's voice. Buffy through her 'sire' across the room into another wall. Laughing Buffy pinned him again. "Now, if you wanna remain in one piece you'll tell me everything I want to know, understand?"

The vampire shook his head. Buffy released him. "Good now we'll start with something easy. Buffy said kneeling in front of him. "What's your name _sire_?" "Leonardo" he replied. "Who was I?" "Slayer" "Well _Leo_, if you knew what I was why'd you change me?" Buffy saw the punch coming and broke his arm in mid air. Leo screamed.

Buffy applied pressure to the arm, causing Leo to whimper. "Now I'll ask once again. Why?" "Because you are the prophesied one. The chosen, who in the light of good will help bring about the beginning of the end of evil; But in the shadow of the dark will bring both demon and man alike to their knees."

Buffy got a dreamy look on her face. "The world I once protected on its knees quivering before me, I like the sound of that" Buffy said smiling down at Leo. Buffy's eyes slowly turned red as she vamped out. Leo shook in fear at the power coming off her.

Buffy ripped Leo's head to the side and bite down. Leo moaned. Buffy stopped drinking, leaving a tiny trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. Looking at him Buffy asked. "How'd you do it?" Now it was Leo who smiled. "This has plan to change you has been in motion ever since the Hellmouth was close in Sunnydale.

The old ones did magic to put the blood of the vampire who marked you in me. Angelus's blood is that of a master, that's why I let up feed for so long. The more blood a human gets during transformation the more powerful they become. The amount of blood you were given mixed with the slayers blood you had in your veins before, makes you the most powerful vampire in the history of the world; more purely _vampire _than any that walk now.

It also makes you the first successfully turned slayer. We've tried before and failed, the others were never marked before. _You _are the product of our efforts. It is written that a simple stake cannot kill you, nor can fire, Holy water, or crosses. That you can go into the sun and go weeks without blood."

"It is _written _huh?" Buffy smiled at all the thoughts she was getting. Won't Angel be surprised to see me now? Buffy thought. Leo's last words brought her out of her thoughts. "Now it's up to me to teach you everything," Buffy's laugh interrupted him.

"_You _aren't gonna _teach _me shit I haven't already learn from being a slayer or around Angelus, sorry _you're _not needed anymore." Buffy mocked as she shoved the stake from earlier in to his heart.

Leo looked at her in shock before he crumbled to dust. Buffy got up whipping herself off and walked out the door. Before she left Buffy looked over her shoulder, "You forgot the first rule _sire, never _trust a vampire." She mocked. Buffy walked down the dark street smiling as the house in back of her blew up. _This is gonna be more fun then I thought._

The AI team watched in horror at the screen as Buffy mutilated, mimed, tortured, and killed anything in her path. No matter if it was human or demon. She killed. She killed for pleasure, the thrill of the hunt; the fun of the kill. Angel watched with tears in his eyes, as _his_ Buffy cased pain and loved every minute of it; reminding him of his alter ego.

Buffy was doing things to her victims that would make the great Scrooge Of Europe himself cringe. Then it all stopped.

Buffy was walking the streets of L.A. killing off random people. Buffy entered an alley, stalking her pray and was about to go in for the kill when the dark sky roared in fury and soaked the ground with tears. Buffy fell to her knees. Her whole body glowing hot white, Buffy screamed then blacked out.

The screen went black, then disappeared leaving the AI team to silence. All eyes turned to Angel, who was sitting in a chair holding the bridge of his nose. Wesley was the first to speak. "Angel, are you ok?" When Angel didn't answer Gunn spoke up. "Damn man that chick had a lot of power for her size." pointing to Buffy. "More than I've ever seen or ever _want _to see." Angel got up and walked over to Buffy's still sleeping form. Fred walked over to the sleeping women. "What do we do now? Do we wake her up or," Fred asked looking at everyone, waiting for an answer.

"Or what Fred stake her?" Angel yelled at Fred who jumped back scared. Wes moved in to defend her "She has a point Angel, more then likely when Buffy wakes up she's going to remember everything she did. Do you think she, being what she once was, can live with doing what she has?" Wes demanded gripping Angel's arm. "I'll help her deal. I'll help her," Wes made a discussed noise and paced away, then back. "What Angel? Help her regain _redemption_? What happens when you Shansu? Then what? Do you think she'll stay?" "The prophesy doesn't say which vampire with a soul, Wes." Angel mumbled weakly.

"Angel man, I know this is your girl and everything, but we don't even know how or why her soul was given back or if it's gonna stay. What if she can't take it and her soul leaves again? Would you be able to stake her?" Gunn asked. Angel looked at Fred, Wes, and Gunn. **Could he?**

"Fred wake her up."He said suddenly "But I don't think," Fred stammered. "Just do it," Angel said quietly. " I'll deal with everything when it comes." Fred did what she was told. Gunn, Fred, and Wes jumped back as Buffy's eyes snapped open. Buffy stood up slowly looking around at everyone warily.

"Hey guys did it," Buffy fell to the floor as a wave of memories hit her. They kept crashing into her. One wave after another unrelenting, causing her to scream in agony. "No stop, please." Buffy half sobbed, half screamed at the victims begging and screaming for mercy. Buffy looked up at Angel tears flooding her face. "What have I done?" Buffy whispered hoarsely.

Angel walked over to Buffy only to have her jump back. "No, don't come near me. Don't touch me!" Buffy screamed running out of the Lab. "Buffy wait." Angel's frantic call echoed, unheard, after her.

_**Chapter 6**_

Angel had everyone one practically tearing Wolfram n Heart to shambles looking for her.

"Angel we've looked everywhere, twice, for over an hour and still nothing. She's not here man." Angel looked at him. "Then round up Spike, Wes, and Loran and hit the streets." "What about Fred?" He asked.

"Have her stay here in case she comes back looking for me." Angel through over his shoulder "Hey, where you goin' man?" "I'm gonna go find her. If you find her leave her alone and call me." Gunn was about to question, but when he looked up Angel was gone.

Buffy had ran out of the building, and kept running until she hit sand and fell off balance to the sandy ground. Taking a few unneeded breaths to steady her un-beating heart, Buffy looked up at the waves.

Even in the dark she could see the black wave's crash against the shore. Standing up, Buffy started walking across the beach not even bothering to brush off the sand from her clothes. Buffy kept walking like a child in shock after they find out their parents aren't coming home anymore.

Catch me as I fall, Say you're here and it's all over now.

Speaking to the atmosphere, No one's here and I fall into myself.

This truth drives me into madness, I know I can stop the pain.

(If I will it all away)  
Angel was scoring L.A. from the roof tops frantically looking for Buffy. Every minute they didn't find her the more time it gave her to, **No can't think like that. I'll find her, save her**. Angel kept saying in his head.

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Buffy kept walking lost in thought, when she ran into something. Looking up she found herself surrounded by three demons. The Leader of the demons said something, but whatever he said fell upon def ears.

Buffy tried to move around him, but he grabbed her and threw her to the waiting arms of one of the other demons. Buffy kicked backwards smashing her foot through her captor's ribs causing him to fall to the ground dead.

The other 2 demons roared in fury and attack her from both sides. Buffy jumped over them, causing them to slam heads and fall. The leader regained his feet quickly, grabbing for Buffy again. Buffy Punched him in the face then did a round house kick to the side of his head, knocking him to the ground unconscious.

Buffy didn't see the third one coming until she had a piece of draft wood imbedded in her chest; Buffy screamed in fury as she ripped it out and shoved it through the demons heart. Pausing her brain calculated the situation: three demons, no sign of life. Dead.

Buffy started off again. Stopping when she reached a cliff with a 150ft drop, that ended in jagged rocks and raging waves.

I'm frightened by what I see,

but somehow I know that there's much more to come.

Immobilized by my fear,

and soon to be blinded by tears.

I can stop the pain

if I will it all away Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Sitting down on the edge, Buffy looked down at her healing wound. _It's true, I can't die _Buffy's thoughts echoed as tears welled up in her eyes again. Curling into a ball Buffy let the tears fall freely down her face. _Give in to me. Why fight, look at what we've done. Angel will never look at you again. _Her demon mocked, making the tears fall faster.

Fallen angels at my feet,

Whispered voices at my ear.

Death before my eyes,

lying next to me I fear.

She beckons me,

Shall I give in.

Upon my end shall I begin?

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet my end

Angel stopped as a rush of emotions filled him. **Buffy.** Angel closed his eyes and ran were his heart was taking him. **Hold on Buffy, I'm coming.** Angel thought as he ran.

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep never die)

Angel stopped running and opened his eyes to a breath taking view of the raging ocean.. Looking down he found Buffy on the edge of the cliff passed out. Gently picking her up, he noticed the dried blood. **Oh my love, **Angel thought as he walked back to Wolfram n' heart.

The gang spotted him as he came through the doors, they had given up hope hours earlier, and started to raise when they saw Buffy in his arms. Angel gave them a look telling them not to ask, so they didn't. He walked passed them, then paused turning to the gang he said "It's been a rough night go home get some sleep. Before you ask Wes I sent Fred home earlier."

"Well peaches, what you planning to do now?" Spike asked concern coloring his voice. "It's none of your concern Spike go home, will all talk tomorrow" With that said Angel continued up to his room where he laid Buffy gently on his bed for the second time.

Thank you to every whos given me feed back. sorry 4 the delay. i'll try to hurry with the next update. The song ie from Evanescence- whisper.


End file.
